The present invention is directed to a sealing device for closing test openings in a wall of a pressure device such as a cable fitting.
In many cases for a cable installation, the cable sleeves must also be filled and this is accomplished by filling it with a corresponding casting resin. However, it is very often difficult to test these sleeves as to their sealing strength. Test openings, which are provided to determine the sealing strength of the fitting, are subsequently closed with suitable sealing compounds and matching plugs. The subsequent provision of such an opening and also the closing of the opening is often very difficult.